tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:01Salty
Hi Are you 01Salty from SiF? ZEM talk to me! 01:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Yes I am. 01Salty 12:11, 29 November 2008 (UTC) WOW! I like your character face charts you made there. Also, I would be honored if you joined my forum, if you would like. Even though you are already a member of several sites, but you seem cool. Here is my forum: The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums. Also, if you need anything here on the wiki, feel free to ask me. I'm an admin here on the Thomas the Tank Engine wiki. ZEM talk to me! 18:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey dude, it's me again. I was wondering if we could be friends? I seen your Wikipedia user page a while back, and if I recall, you said you have a large collection of Thomas stuff. I also have a TON of Thomas stuff. :) BTW, what brings you to the Thomas wiki? ZEM talk to me! 02:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, I think we could be friends. Yes I do have heaps of Thomas stuff (I reached 1000 items a few weeks ago). I've come here to work on my article editing skills, and this place is less daunting than Wikipedia (and, dare I say, may need a bit more help ;) ). Cheers. 01Salty 03:02, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Yep, we need some good editors here. :) I think I have to have at least 1000 items myself. But today I got my first TUGS item!!! A paperback "High Tide" book! ZEM talk to me! 03:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Hey if you wanna take a look at some ZEM-style humor here is a link to some cool Thomas and Friends Comics I made: Thomas and Friends Comics I'm currently working on more. LOL ZEM talk to me! 03:28, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats. I've been lucky enough to find 6 TUGS things for my collection. I'll have a look at those comics as soon as I can. :) 01Salty 03:30, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Forum start? Would you like to start a forum with me? --D2 13:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Merchandising Please stop undoing my edits to the merchandising sections of pages. Aurum Ursus 19:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Merchandising No, just the list form. Your way might be easier to read, but my way is tidier. Aurum Ursus 06:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Removing links Why did you remove all those links from More About Thomas the Tank Engine? Aurum Ursus 05:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * OK. Have fun doing that to 1200+ pages. Aurum Ursus 05:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ** No, I changed my mind. No one else seems to share your view, so DON'T remove links from pages. Aurum Ursus 07:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ***I don't really want to "take sides" here because I really haven't given serious thought to the issue before now. ZEM talk to me! 06:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) **** I'm assuming no one else shares your views because we haven't had this problem before now. Aurum Ursus 21:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) YouTube Are you a member on YouTube? ZEM talk to me! 06:11, 22 April 2009 (UTC) BR 80 Pic Here is the pic of the BR 80. If you have the time to draw it I want the coloring to be exactly the same as the pic but with a yellow number nine on its side instead of 80039. Above the number it looks like that is the name of the engine you can leave that part off and just color it black. Thanks for at least considering it.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:22, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Um... Excuse me but did you forget or are you busy? No rush, just wondering.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:45, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ERS drawings I noticed you were back. Are you not busy anymore? If you aren't, will you be drawing more ERS characters? Your art is so good! BTW I was recently made an admin here. So if you need help with anything, like with a protected page, just ask.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :You can say no. It isn't that important. I was just asking if you could. You are 01Salty from SiF, right?Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind. I read an above message ZEM wrote. You are the same 01Salty. Sorry for asking again. Hope your not mad with me.Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:53, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Let's Start Over 01Salty, Can we start over? I'm sorry if I have annoyed you. I reread some of what I wrote and it looks pretty demanding. Please forgive me. Can we still be friends? ,Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) hey Hey, I like your drawings =) very good. Also, are those episodes your adding S13? I'm just wondering.--SPFan909 23:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Thankyou for the kind words :) And no, the stories aren't from Season 13. They are magazine stories from the Australian magazines. 01Salty 00:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) How to upload pics First, click the "Edit this page" button. Second, look for the "Add picture" button, and click it. Third, click "Browse", find the pic you want to upload, double click it, then press upload. Fourth, name it, choose how you want it to look on the page, then press "Insert File", and you're done! Just remember to save the page! I hope this helps! Let me know if it doesn't, though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) A fan fic 01Salty, I have a huge favor to ask you. I'm a huge fan of your drawings and I was wondering if you'd like to do the drawings for a FanFic I'm doing. The link to the FanFic is on my user page. Let me know when you have and answer. -SkarloeyRailway ...you will find two little engines called Skarloey and Rhaneas... 01:45, May 10, 2010 (UTC) hi 01salty hey there 01salty i've seen your videos on youtube do you want to be my friend? i like your thomas blows his stack but then again thomas the spirit engine is really amazeing too drawings you are really good at drawing I wish I could draw like you! JRCS+CAS 12:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Lloyd HI 01Salty I made up a character, Lloyd, a purple submarine. I'm not sure if you take requests but please can you draw him?Tommy12 15:43, November 14, 2010 (UTC) drawings hey 01salty can you draw a kitson still, with a face;) and add it to my page Thomasandemilyfan01 22:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Artist Hey 01Salty, It is SirHandelFalcon and you draw pretty good and an idea is to draw the red engine that never spoke. You are a great artist or drawer. Hello hi, 01Salty. Look, no hard feelings, your drawings are great, and I really think its cool that you want to provide them to the public, but lately I've noticed that you have posted them on other pages in the wiki. To keep things more professional, maybe you should consider keeping them on your profile, or where ever, but not on the actual wiki. I mean, this isn't a fan site, so your drawings aren't...official. Again, no hard feelings, please, i don't want negative feedback on this. Thank you for your time, KOTA !*&% 18:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, i know realize that the admins accept your drawings I guess...sorry for the above comment again, keep them coming!:) KOTA !*&% 01:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Seven?!?! I was looking for information on the Extended Railway Series, and at Sodor Island Forums I saw a user page about you and you have three brothers and three sisters! Me too! Anyway I had a few questions about both the Extended Railway Series and Spriting and I was thinking you'd be the guy to ask. Mostly about involvement, I'd love to be involved in both these things, I think I'm a pretty good spriter (XL) and I think I could write for the Extended Railway Series as well, but I don't know where to start. Do you know how I could contribute?? Spencer30 12:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sprites hey i saw ur sprites drawings of thomas and frends and i wud like to know how u save the file on ur computer and then being ablue to open it back up and paint it.......my computer keeps making it fuzzy....like ill draw something, save it, open it up to repaint it and it goes fuzzy and i can only paint little sections at a time....how to i fix it?//?? Wowwowwowjenni 19:58, October 14, 2011 (UTC)